Berserks rage
by A Shy Penguin
Summary: Guts during his latest battle with griffth he is transported to a new world where he is trying to surivive and find griffith and kill him.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or The Seven Deadly Sins

Hello I'm sorry if this is a bad story and all but this is my first attempt at writing something like this. Criticism is greatly appericated.

When he first woke up he felt something like he just had to fight with Zodd and that diamond dragon guy at the same time. His mind felt all kinds of foggy and some parts of his memories where missing like where he was and how he got there. He could still move but it when he tried to he felt somthing wrong with his hand not that the rest of him was much better as always he ignored it.

When he was opened up his eye he immediately closed it because of the harsh light coming from a window. Which is unnatural because he hasn't slept on a bed since the sea god incident and he doesn't have the best reputation because of his less then honorable deeds though his life. As he moved to get up and find out who let him into their home apparently heard him and he knew he only hand a few seconds before who ever let him reside in their home saw him and started asking questions.

He knew that he needed a weapon quick as he scanned the room he noticed a pair of sowing needles and quickly stood and almost fell but eventually got there and grabbed them and held them in a reverse grip and stood at the door and waited for them to open it and as soon as he did he attacked them.

The first thing he noticed when he grabbed who ever they were and held the sowing needles to their neck was that it was a young child that couldn't have looked older then 10 maybe 11. Anyways this wouldn't change the fact that they were still his hostage and source of information. He quickly held the needles to the boys neck and demanded answer of course the boy explained the best he could.

"Where am I?"He demanded.

"Y-Y-Your in the village of Northwood" said the boy trembling.

"Where are my companions?" He demanded holding the needles closer to the boy.

"W-w-w-we only found you b-b-bleeding in the forest and your weapon covered in b-b-b-blood and a lady mumbling next to y-y-you".


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or The Seven Deadly Sins

I think I did an ok job for the first chapter for my my first try please comment and criticism of all kinds.

When he heard that casca was ok and not hurt he knew that she was alive and that's all that matters and restoring her mind at the elfs island. After this calm passed he knew that he needed to know where exactly he was in midland and where everyone else was he knew they could take care of themselves and if not the little witch could use her magic to help everyone.

Unfortunately this made him realize that even if he hated to use the cursed power of the armor he had the possible of loosing himself and the witch wasn't there to save him from himself. But he still had the young boy to ask questions to ask.

"Where in midland am I?" He asked.

"W-w-what's midland?" The boy asked trembling as the cold needle was pressed up against his neck harder.

"What do you mean boy!?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Th-there's no such place called midland" the boy now crying as he was only supposed to change the unconscious man bandages and now there was a very real possibility that he was going to die and he wasn't even begin to live his life.

"WHERE AM I!" He growled.

He suddenly heard yelling from the the house and spun around with the boy still hostage and started at the door waiting. The first thing he saw was an old lady that had a scowling look to her. At first she looked upset about somthing but quick became frighted at him and the needles to the boys neck and some of the blood on them.

At first he thought the old lady would start crying and screaming like a weakling and start begging him for somthing but instead she just said somthing that made him stop in my tracks and stared at her with almost anger as I have for the white haired son of a bitch.

"Let him go now or I'll kill you friend" the old lady ordered.

He quickly let go of the boy even though he was sure he could decimate both of them in seconds even in his weakened state. He couldn't risk this and he didn't know where he was so he quickly was running out of options and was forced to compile although reluctantly.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or The seven Deadly Sins

He noticed the way the old lady said it that set somthing off in his instincts and he's only alive this far in life from experience and instinct. The way she said it sounded like she wouldn't hesitate to kill someone which didn't surprise him after all the shit he's seen both much would anymore.

Although he let go of the boy he just stood there eyes closed trembling and looked close to fainting. He thought of pushing the boy to the old lady and then attacking with the needles but that idea went as quick as it came when he realized the lady had what looked like a dagger or some kind of knife.

He only noticed that now when he took a step back to get better footing that there was blood quickly dripping from his hand and his chest. Even though he was wearing a drawstring paints they were quickly getting soaked in blood. He now only realized how badly his body hurt although it was nothing compared to the pain of the eclipse.

He thought since he was loosing so much blood so quickly he would have to fight his way out or at the very least get the bandages. He noticed how the old lady was looking at him or more specifically the wound on his chest that looked the worst injury on him. He thought of how odd she looked at the wound it was like that time he went up against the hundred men in a single night and was injured beyond belief and the camps Doctor looked at all the wounds.

"Who are you boy? And why are you hurt so much?" The lady demanded in a soft spoken but had an undertone of malice.

He didn't say anything because he didn't feel like explaining himself. Although he could tell the truth it's not like he remembers how he got so hurt but if he had to guess what happened is probably he fought the usual apostles and got hurt although he isn't enitly sure who.

"Well are you going to say anything boy?!" The old lady raised her voice and asked him again.

"I fought a demon" He said tiredly it seems he lost more blood then he's thought because his head started to hurt and felt like he was about to pass out. Darkness started to cloud his vision and his head stared to pound and started to fall backwards on to the beg the last thing he heard was the old lady telling the boy to help him and then darkness consumed him.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or The Seven Deadly Sins

??? Pov change

As I stared down a the man that couldn't have been over 30 years of age judging by a out of scaring all across his entire body. I kept thinking back to when the village hunters went out and one of the men came back to me yelling about someone injured and bleeding really bad. At first I thought one of the younger men just cut himself with a blade but when I asked which idiot got hurt and how bad he just said that he really didn't know all he saw before coming to get me was he saw someone on ground bleeding.

When I went with the hunter with the medical aid kit to the forest just incase because I had a bad feeling in my gut I brought the dagger my late husband gave to me. As we where walking there quickly I asked the man what was the person looked like because of I knew almost everyone because of me being the village Doctor but he said he couldn't see a other then a giant sword that just looked unnatural and not a sword just a heap of raw iron.

As we came into the clearing with all the hunters crowding around the man that was cover in blood and I would have assumed he was dead if not for his chest going up and down barley at all. I was surprised because the only time I've seen this much blood on someone was when the hunter was attacked by the bear when hunting for food and was killed and mangled beyond belief the only way to know who was killed was his missing left foot that was injured by a bear trap and was infected so I had to cut it off.

Back to situation at hand the man was not small himself compared to the sword if I had to guess he would be around 6'3 or 6'4. When I turned my attention to his injurys I noticed that he was covered in some kind of armor that just gave me chills just looking at it but it most likely saved his life.

As we went over to the man it became clear this man was in a fight for survival and not just the kind of fight that you can get out of with a bunch of thugs but the fight that if you mess up you die. This was proven true because of the amount of damage all over his body once we got his armor off him there was cuts everywhere and scars old and new.

The most surprising thing about the damage on him was that his left forearm down just an mechanical hand. As the largest of the hunters a fellow named Tom picked up the sword if can be call that with some trouble and this was shocking because Tom often proved his strength by helping around the village.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or The Seven Deafly Sins

? Pov

As we where waking back to the village out the corner of my eye I hear and saw one of the hunter call me over and noticed that there was a tan woman that was near the injured man and was mumbling nonsense. But she seemed to comfort him in her own way by putting his head on her lap and petting him as if it was to help him sleep. It seemed odd at first but the mans facial muscles relaxed and the man looked more at peace.

As we came back into the village we were met by the village elder who I knew from childhood and was one of the greatest man I knew. He always was a little bit stange as in he would give the person he was fighting a chance to prepare them self and always seemed to boast about any of his fighting techniques and would explains himself to the fullest extent.

Back to the matter at hand when we were greeted by the Elder he took note of the horrible injuried man and the woman that just hopped and jumped around all of us. He stared to order people around like second nature which it was for him and telling one of the men to grab the woman and make sure that she is not injured also and to make sure she isn't killed by one of the traps around the village. He also order the four men not counting Tom that looked red faced and his arms where bulging as he held the sword. And ordered the men to carry the man to my work own clinic and told them to follow my instructions.

When we finally got to the clinic the men put the man on the largest bed that we had and as he was laid there it became very quite as I tried to think of what to do with this man that could very easily die if I didn't do anything. I was started by one of the hunter asking what he should do and I told them to get the armor off of him so I could treat him.

"It's not coming off!?" The two men working at getting the armor off of him exclamed in surprise.

"What do you mean the armor won't come off!?" I demanded.

"The armor it's not coming apart we can't find any straps!" The main hunter told me.

"We'll find somthing so I can save this mans life or do you want him to die!!" I raised my voice and they looked shocked because I've been know not to yell at anyone.

"W-w-w-what just happened???" The men sounded so disturbed that I stoped gathering supplies to treat the man and looked at the source of there problem which was the man.

There was no feeling to describe what I heard from the man it almost sounded like swords clashing and breaking and I will never forget the sight of what I saw the armor almost looked like it was sentient and just seemed to release its hold on the man and just sermed to pop off him. And when the hunter grabbed it he seemed to be terrified of it and put it on the table next to us as quick as possable.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or The Seven Deadly Sins

The first thing he noticed when he was awake was that he was tied down and he had a instinctual feeling that there was someone else in the room and in his weakened state he wasn't sure if he could win. He could move his stump of an arm and from the weight of the prosthetic hand not being there he could tell they took it off of him. He hated his feeling the feeling of being weak and tied down so he tried to be subtle and untie the rope around his wrist but stopped when he heard the person he sensed get up and stopped moving and stand above him.

"I know your wake" the unknown person said.

He was surprised because he didn't think that someone would catch him waking up and while this wouldn't have been much of an issue he didn't know what they where and how strong they where.

"Your breathing deepened and your muscles tensed you shifted your body in a more favorable position and I can see you pulling at the restraints" the voice went on to what he was doing which wasn't that surprising it was a common idea to make people uncomfortable and more likely to make mistakes and give away information that could jeopardize what ever you are doing and make the person who was caught more helpless and agitated.

He was in the process of releases get himself and stopped and opened his eye and stared at the person. It was the old lady who threaten to kill Casca. He immediately felt some of the coals of anger ignite at the thought that someone would kill Casca and glared at the old lady with a look he reserved for most apostles. What happened didn't surprise him the lady started to sweat lightly and took a small step back from the danger Infront of her which was funny considering the man was tied down and could only move his stump of a arm and head.

The old lady regained her composure after a minute and started to interrogate him for information about who he is and what he is doing here.

"Who are you?" The old lady demanded started to press down on the wound on his chest.

"..." He said nothing in response.

"Ok then let's try somthing else where are you from?" The old lady asked after a moment.

He thought that question was self explanatory because everyone was from midland but he didn't say anything because if he did that would mean that he was willing to work with them and possibly die when he runs out of use for them.

"ANSWER ME! Or I will kill your friend in the worst way possible." The old lady demanded but her voice dropped off as she continued.

He wasn't too shocked to find out that they where using Casca against him but to hear that the way the lady said it made it sound like an empty threat. But since he wasn't at full strength and he wasn't sure how many people were at the place he was. Too many possibilities and so many that could happen he decided to risk it and answer.

"Guts" he growled out in a voice that promised pain and death.


	7. 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Berserk or The Seven Deadly Sins

"Guts what kind of name is that?" The old lady asked after a moment.

"It's my name" Guts growled out through gritted teeth and face set into a snarl.

"Well 'Guts' if that's your name why are you so damaged?"The old lady questioned.

"I told you I fought a demon" Guts spoke.

"Yes a 'demon' I'm sure you did so how did you really get this hurt?" The old lady seemed to be slightly amused as she asked the question.

Guts took a moment to think about what he could say. He thought because of all the apostles recently coming out of hiding because of him. Just thinking of him just made him angry and while he could use anger in fights its not so good when talking and compromiseing with people. While he could answer he felt the old lady would just not stop asking him and eventually he would snap and attempt to kill her but then Casca would possibly be hurt and while he was confident he could survive he's not sure he could take the chance.

"I fought a demon like I said" Guts said after a moment of consideration of what to say and decided to keep with the truth.

"Ok yes a demon I'm sure anyways what where you doing on in the woods and how did you get there if there is no such battle scars in the ground?" The old lady said.

Guts was confused not because of why the lady didn't believe him but because when ever he fight there is always a sign of a battle even if it's somthing tiny and not a big deal. But what shocked him was how he traveled so much because the last place he remembered was that he was fighting an apostle in a castle not even close to a forest the closest one was at least 10 miles away.

"Ok since you aren't saying anything I'm going to assume that you know somthing but you aren't telling me so let's try somthing else." The old lady said looking annoyed now and tried of this.

"What?" Guts questioned.

"Who is the woman and why is not speaking correctly and just mumbling incoherently?" The old lady asked.

"Casca is she ok?" Guts mumbled out.

"O yea she's fine but why is she with you did you kidnap her? Or what was she to you because when you where laying here you kept saying 'Casca' is that the name of the woman?" The old lady asked.


	8. 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Berserk or The Seven Deadly Sins

Guts took a moment to think about the next course of action because the woman could tell that he and Casca knew each other and what happens would depend on his answer.

"Casca and I were together" Guts spoke in a tone of varying emotions remembering all the troubles and horrors they went through together. All the adventures they went through like when they first met and the 100 year war and the celebration that came with it and the time they saved HIM.

"O you 'were' together?" The old lady asked In a questionable tone like it was unbelievable.

"That's what I said" Guts replied secretly and stealthy pulling and undoing the ropes that are keeping him restrained.

"So your not together anymore because I'm confused are you a couple or not?" The old lady question confused.

"She not herself anymore" Guts spoke in a tone of sadness and pain.

"How?" The old lady asked.

"..." Guts said nothing because he knew if he stared to think and talk about it it was possible he would go into a blind rage just from the mental scars.

"Well speak up I have noting better to do so you might as well tell me." The lady exclaimed.

Before Guts could attempt to answer the painful question and spoke of things that were better left unspoken there was a scream.

The scream was not a scream of pain but of a child screaming for somthing that they want somthing It also wasn't that loud also it was compared to a scream of a baby wanting attention. It was somthing unfortunately had the pleasure of getting used to.

"Casca!" Guts grunted out as he pulled on the ropes and the ropes broke but also the skin of his wrist was bleeding.

"Stop stop stop" The old lady repeated herself to get her point across. The wounds on Guts body weren't even close to being healed and any healing was ruined from the strain of him flexing his whole body as he pulled to the center of his body to escape.

Unfortunately for the old lady Guts doesn't take orders very well and more often then not ignores them. As Guts pulled himself into a seated position he dove at the old lady and slammed her against the floor and threatened her.

"If you so much as peep I'll bash your skull in" Guts spoke in a low and threatening tone and was fully prepared to kill the old lady.

"..." The old lady said noting in response.

Guts now realizing that the old lady stoped moving he thought he killed her and as unfortunate as it was he had to find Casca. But the old lady wasn't dead just unconscious and Guts felt a small part of him be a bit relived becasue all the lady was trying to help.

"Casca?!" Guts shot up from the ground and into a standing position and unlocked the door which was not locked for some reason.


	9. Sorry

Hello sorry everyone but I've read over my work and I'm very pleased with it. I've noticed that it's just a bunch of very short parts that could have been much much better and longer. Most over the chapter if you can call it that we're just over 1,000 words and it's not much to read. I've been thinking of redoing this FanFiction because of the reasons above and I will have a redo of this in a latter date


End file.
